In Search For The Triangle of Light
by Paul K. Kirk
Summary: An exciting new narrative put in the perspective of professional Tomb Raider Lara Croft as she travels back in time after using the Triangle of Light, which leads her to run into famed archeologist Indiana Jones and into the action of WWII and the Nazis.
1. Lara Croft Meets Doctor Jones

Lara Croft & Indiana Jones

In Search for The Triangle of Light

I feel so sad as I talk to my father for the last time in a tent in some unknown location. He appears calm and saddened. He tells me to destroy the Triangle of Light and not to stop his death from happening, for time is sacred and one cannot change it. No matter how hard I try to tell him that our time together was stolen from us he presses on telling me it's to late for him, but that I can still save the world from an impending doom. I agree and we both reach out and barely touch each others hands, and everything gets bright and I can't see anymore then suddenly I am thrust back into what was supposed to be present day in the tomb in Siberia where I had left Manfred Powell and the now deceased Alex West. But I was not back where I was before but instead somewhere else. I was now standing in what appeared to be an empty college classroom. I turned around and went to the desk that now rest in front of me and saw a name plate resting on it. I reach out to grab it and read the name "_Prof. Henry Jones Jr."_ and started to wonder where I was. I looked outside and immediately realized I was no longer in Siberia, but somewhere in the New England region of the United States of America. I hear footsteps outside of the door and see a figure through the unclear glass window on it and the door opens. A man in his thirty's wearing a suit and glasses carrying several papers a briefcase and wearing a hat. He stares at me stunned that I am now standing in his classroom. He sets his stuff on the floor. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my classroom?". I reply "I am Lara Croft. I assume your Professor Henry Jones Jr." He has now removed his hat and placed it on the coat rack "Yeah, I am now tell me why your here." I respond "To be honest professor I have no idea how I got here or why I'm here." He begins to look very flustered that I haven't given him an answer he would have understood and walks in my direction and puts his right hand on his head and then drops it to his side. "Okay, listen here Ms. Croft, I have no idea who you are or what you want but- He takes time to look at his watch- "I have a class in an hour and in that hour I expect you to either give back what you have stolen and stashed in that bag of yours or tell me what you came here to steal." I am shocked at first that he would think of me as a thief and then realized that in his position I do appear to be a thief since I have appeared unannounced. He signals me to sit on one of the chairs in the room and I take one, he then sits behind his desk after locking his door. I begin to speak. "Now professor as hard as this may seem to believe I am not here to steal from you, I genuinely have no idea how I got here or why I have arrived here in this place." He appears to have gotten very upset now and raises his hand at me "Now listen here lady, I know you had to be sent here by someone to steal from me, so don't give me that crock about you not knowing how you got here, your not German, so who sent you? Or are there English helping Hitler out these days?" I start to get very confused. "Sir, Hitler is already- I stopped talking and realized that the triangle had taken me back to WWII era America. "Excuse me Professor Jones but I must be going." He gets up right after I start heading to the door and grabs me by the arm "Whoa lady your not going anywhere, you have a lot left to answer." I take my arm away from his grasp "No we have nothing left to say to one another and I am leaving, I have something very important to attend to". "No your not going anywhere. Now sit down right- I hit him in the face and unlock the door to the classroom and rush out down the hall. I can hear him screaming down the hall for me as his shoes hit the floor. I then turn the corner and hear an older man call for the professor. "Henry my boy, what are you hollering about?" He stops running. "Marcus, there's this woman that just appeared in my office I was trying to get her to explain why she was there, I think she was trying to rob me!" I peer around the corner as the older man "Marcus" has he started to speak to the professor. "Oh Henry, it was probably some joke one of the students thought they would pull on you with some girl. It's nothing to get fussy about." The professor starts to look anxious. "Marcus, the lady was definitely not some girl hired by the kids here for a joke, besides she was dressed in some strange outfit, probably some covert uniform from the military and now she's getting away!" The Marcus fellow looks puzzled. "Now Henry, why would the military be sending women to steal from you? Especially from here in your classroom? You have been working to hard! It wouldn't surprise me if it was a practical joke of some sort, now why don't you just go home early and get some rest, I will call a substitute immediately you are just to stressed out. "No Marcus, I'll stay. Your right, I was over reacting. I'll just go back to the classroom and wait for my students." I watched the older man walk down the hall away from where I had hid and watched the professor walk into his office, I then darted out of that place and headed to the next place I could get some supplies to use to find the triangle. Where that place was I had no idea. When I would find it and what I would find there was a mystery all the same.


	2. Escape From Marshall College

**In Search For The Triangle of Light**

**Escape From Marshall College**

I can hear the gravel beneath my feet as I rush to the curb by the college. I have no idea where I will go but I know I must find a place for shelter for the time being, I rush by students as they stare at me with quizzical gazes and hear the shouts of the older professors as I startle them with my rather fast pace. My heart races as I enter a diner and rush to the phones to make a call and realize I have no one I can call. I rush back outside and head another direction with no specific destination in mind at the moment and about an hour later as it gets darker I see a police officer get out of a car as he shines the bright beam of his flashlight on me and he tells me to not move and I do so wondering what is it he wanted. I then get the thought that perhaps the professor had sent him but before I could really react in any form of running away right then the officer grabbed my arm and escorted me to his police car as he handcuffs me and takes me to the station. I ask him what he's taking me in for and he replies. "Well miss I'm taking you in for the possession of firearms". I then remember the two Heckler & Koch Match pistols I had been carrying on my thighs. I think about explain but anything I said about that would get me thrown into the nearest asylum so I remained silent.

We finally approach the police station and he takes me out of the car and has me booked in and taken to a cell after my weapons were confiscated. I wait for ten minutes laying on my side in the cell waiting for the officer to come back and tell me when I'll be sent to a real jail but he never comes which is actually a relief because I preferred staying here. Then the thought occurs to me to ask for a phone call so I get up on my feet and call for the officer. There's no answer. I call out again, this time a little louder "Hello? Is there anybody there? I would like my phone call please." and there is still no answer to my calls. I wait a whole minute and I finally hear a sign of life as a door opens in the distance and instead of the officer it is another man I have not seen before who approaches my cell wearing a white long sleeved cotton shirt with a thin black tie wearing brown pants with matching suspenders as well as brown loafers stands before me and says "well what is you need?" I reply "well I would really like to have my one phone call if it isn't to much trouble for you". He stands there for moment and fumbles in his pants pocket and pulls out a brass ring with at least ten different keys and grabs the key to open my cell and directs me to the phone down the hall and says "well that's the phone, I'll be waiting over there- points the direction he came in from at a chair and starts walking that direction and calls me "hey you'll need this" he throws me a coin and I nod after catching it head to the phone.

I stare at the phone and realize I don't actually know the number I need to call so I look at the phone book resting on a stool next to the phone and search for the number which I finally find and then dial it in and wait for an answer. The phone call goes through and I hear someone breath on the other end and hear a voice, the voice I wanted to hear for they were the only one I knew. "Hello?" uttered the stressed tired voice of the professor as I gathered myself and began to speak. "Professor Jones I know they may sound odd but your the only person I actually know, which actually isn't that I can confide in to help me with my problem." I wait for an answer and I finally receive one "Well, I'm just guessing here but if I'm not mistaken your that Croft girl from earlier today. Right?" I tell him that I am and he begins to resume speaking "Well you listen here lady, I don't really know what you want or why you need me to help you but whatever it is you do want I don't want any part of it, you got that?" I start to speak only to be interrupted "You know what? I have better idea, I'll help you if you help me. You come to my home and tell me about everything I wanted to know earlier and I'll help you with whatever it is you need me to assist you in, which of course I do have limits to my hospitality so don't think I'll do anything crazy. So, do you agree?" I wait. "Yes, I agree. But, I have one thing to add." 'Whats that?" "You need to get me out of jail. I'm in a cell at the precinct." He agrees to pick me up in the morning and we both hang up. All I can think about is how I will explain everything that needs to be said, like the Triangle and it abilities as well as where it is now since he took me here to 1930's America. I walk back to my cell and lay down on the hard bunk by myself as the man locks the cell door and disappears outside and it gets dark for there is no lights in the cell block except for the moon light outside. I then start to think about the name Henry Jones Jr. and where I had heard it before, and then I fall asleep.


	3. “Professor Jones, My Hero!”

**In Search For The Triangle of Light**

"**Professor Jones, My Hero!"**

I wake up in the morning to the sound of the man I received my phone call from last night entering the room and he begins to speak. "Okay lady, it looks like you've been freed, so time to get up and get you out of here". I am relieved that Professor Jones has arrived to get me out of this place, for it means I can explain everything to him and perhaps get his help. Once my papers are all signed I see the man who returns my personal effects as well as Professor Jones. I wave to my rescuer. "Professor Jones, my hero!" The man hands me all of my tools which are still safely stowed in my backpack and my thigh holsters, but my guns are no where to seen.

"Excuse me, but where are my handguns? I don't see them here." The man looks up and starts speaking. "Well miss, you see since you were brought here on charges of the possession of firearms and you don't seem to be licensed to carry them so I had to confiscate them, which by the way this man here- he gestures to the professor- kindly paid the fine for you not having a license. Now if you want them back you must obtain a license for the weapons. Do you wish to obtain one?". I look at him and sigh. "Yes I would appreciate it very much if you could get me a license for them". He pulls out a stack of papers."Well miss, the gentlemen here took the liberty to request the papers for you and I have them right here. Now, just sign here, initial here, and sign here as well". I sign the papers. "Oh and also on this form, please state the type of weapon, the model, and the maker". I write down all of the details and the man examines them and looks at them and then looks at me. "Now miss I have the seen the weapons, and now I see the names of them and I don't believe I have ever heard of them or seen anything like them before". I curse myself, because the manufacturer is German so I wouldn't want to mention that, and the company itself was not founded until 1948 which wouldn't cut it, and the weapon itself wasn't manufactured until 1993 so I decide to make a drastic move. "The weapon is a European weapon, it's a new design." the man gives me a stare "Okay, I guess I'll go with that. Now here's your weapon and the magazine clip." I reach for it and thank him. I realize the weapon has no bullets in it but I decide not to say anything so I can just leave.

When I arrive at Professor Jones' home I feel a sigh of relief for now I can finally get some work done. We walk into the home via the front door and enter the living room. The professor gestures his hand to a seat and I take it. He walks to his own seat and looks at me with glaring eyes.

"Now miss Croft, it's time for you to talk so talk".

"Okay. I am from the future, and have come here via the triangle of light. I don't if you've heard of it or not. I did not mean to arrive here, but somehow I did. Now after the events you already know of, I am now here. Anything else you need to know?"

"Yeah, what were you doing with this triangle?"

"Well I was taking it from a man called Manfred Powell, a member of the Illuminati who intended to use it for evil, I of course being a Tomb Raider he needed me to find it and I did. I knew I would get to it first so currently he is stuck in time. But now I have lost the triangle and I need to find it again. I know where the pieces are, well at least should be and how to get them, I just need your help to do so". The professor gets up and makes himself a drink, and offers me one but I refuse politely. "Okay, I get it now. You know. You and I aren't so different". He is now sitting where he was before. "You see I happen to also be an archeologist who has a knack of running into guys like your Manfred Powell. Mine always seem to speak in a German accent, but the goal is always the same, you know world domination and all that. Now I'll help you, but under one condition. The condition is that I get a say in how we do things, because I don't want you bossing me around. I mean I have found some pretty important stuff too. Besides I'm older and wiser. You got all that?" I smile because I have finally remembered where I had heard the professors name. "Yes, I understand Professor Jones. Or should I say Indiana Jones." Professor Jones looks up from his glass astonished. "You've heard of me?" I laugh. "Of course I have, your the man who found The Knife of Cain, Noah's Ark, The Heart of the Dragon, The Sankara Stones, The Ark of the Covenant. The Holy Grail, The Staff of Moses, Atlantis, and- I stop because I realize the rest of his discoveries have yet to be discovered and it may cause some fluke in history. "Those last two were really recent so I guess you have to be from the future. Wait a minute! You were going to say more but you stopped. How many more were there?" He paused a moment and smiled, and took a sip out of his drink. "Wow, I'm still known over in the future. I can't believe it." I smiled at him. "Well I know all about your life sir, I have read your entire journal, which has been published as well as your autobiography." Jones looks up with a now more serious look compared to the happy boyish face he had before. "I can imagine I'm already dead where your from. How old am I when I die?" I think about if I should tell him, and I know I shouldn't but I knew he really wanted to know. "You pass away in 1999 at the age of 100." Jones looks at me. "How does it happen?" I look at him back. "You die peacefully in your sleep". You were in amazing health for a man your age from what I read in the paper when it happened."

Jones looks at the floor, he now grins and then begins to laugh. He leans back in he chair and looks at me again. "Well, that's good to hear. Well don't worry I won't change how I live and how I make decisions just because I know this, so don't hate yourself for telling me. Now what kind of bullets does this gun of yours take?" I look at my bag where my guns are safely stowed away. "Well they take 9mm Lugar rounds. Don't hate me." Jones laughs at this. "Don't worry about it I know your not a Nazi. I know where I can find some rounds for you. But until then I must ask, do you know how to use a .45 Colt Semi Automatic?". I almost laugh. "Of course I do. I own two at home, I used to use them before I got these." I gesture to my bag where the guns are. "Well I only have one, other gun besides that one and it's my personal weapon. I'll get the the Colt out later. So where are we headed to miss Croft?" I look at the globe he has on the table and walk up to it. I swerve it around and point to a place on the globe and tell him that's were headed. He gets up to look. "Well if Malaysia is where we need to go then lets get ready for an Asian summer. Hot and muggy."


End file.
